Who's That?
by Darkstar And Lightstar
Summary: LOOK IN FIC!
1. Hello?

Darkstar: HALLO! OK FOR EVERYBODY WHO DOESN'T KNOW I AM OUTLAW004 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT I WOTE THE YU-GI-OH FIC TRUE LOVE… THE ONE WITH THE CRAPPY SUMMARY…….. with that said….. I don't have much to write here soooooo ON WITH THE FICCIE THINGIE! Oh ummm in here ALL THE KIDS ARE 16 to let you know…….. WAS CHANGED FROM 14 TO 16 TOM MAKE SENCE

* * *

"Hello?" said Stephanie as she wandered outside, it was empty, no children, no Sportacus, nothing just houses, streets, fences and gates, until she saw a black van with a red hood that in white writing something like 'Silvers' she didn't know it was too illegible writing to know until Tall woman Came out of it Wearing noting but black, she had Dark brown eyes with Black lip-stick on and a black Velvet dress, next was a man that was tall and slender, he wore a Black Tuxedo and a black Monocle he had blue eyes and a small thin moustache, next was a boy her age he had Black hair that was kind of like hers but came down as spikes, he wore a black fish-net muscle shirt that showed his skinny yet strong body his pants where big and long that covered his shoes he also wore black bondage-spike bracelets and a bondage–spike collar that had a leash looking thing on it, the strange thing was is that their skin was paler than the brightest moon. His mother pulled on the leash as his father followed and 2 men carried their luggage to the house that had a 'for sale' sign on it.

"That was strange," she said, "it was like they didn't even notice I was there..."

When she looked at the house a purple light was coming out of the windows and was then gone, as soon as the light had vanished the boy came out without the leash on.

"Hello!" Stephanie called out to the boy, he looked up his eyes were a light grey color and Stephanie ran towards him. "Oh hello…" his voice was soft and soothing,

"What's your name?" Stephanie asked

"Kai… What's yours?" the boy asked

"Mines Stephanie, what's wrong?" she asked as his head drooped down

"Nothing, its just I didn't want to leave my other home in Gothika." Kai said blushing

Stephanie grabbed his arms, she was surprised, and his skin was soft and hairless, "wanna play around?" She asked eagerly, he was surprised no one ever wanted to play with him, it was either hurt him, or make him suffer pain.

"Ummm okay…" he said as she quickly pulled him.

"What do you wanna play?" she asked. "I don't care," He told her

"How about soccer?" she asked as she held up a soccer ball

"No… I'm not that good…" he told her but she passed him the ball

"Come on pass it back!"

"Umm okay…" he passed it back and as soon as he did that an announcement came from over head…

"EVERYBODY IN LAZYTOWN REPORT TO TOWN CENTER IMMEDATLY!"

Mayor Meanswell called in the overhead, with that said Stephanie and Kai rushed towards town center when they got there Kai's mother gestured him up to the stage, he quietly got up there and his mother put the leash back on him.

"Hello Citizens of Lazytown! I am mayor Meanswell and I would like you to meet the Silvers…" the mother of the group whispered in the mayor's ear "…Shilvers I mean. Thank you…" he said looking at Kai's mom "now time for the new Residents to introduce themselves." Mayor Meanswell said, the Shilvers the walked up to the platform

"My name is Gloria." Said the mom

"Mine is Stephon." Said the father, Kai went up to the platform and was quiet, his mother glared at him

"M-m-m-my n-n-n-ame is…" he just looked away until he saw Stephanie she was mouthing 'you can do it!'

"My name is Kai…" he said as he said that his mother looked at him surprised, she then unhooked the leash Kai then went to Stephanie and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as he blushed she blushed also

"So ummm-" but before she could finish he grabbed her arm and went to closest park

"Why are we here?" she asked

"I want to show you something I found while I was reading…" he led her to a patch of grass "we're here!" he said with a slight smile, it was probably the first time he's smiled in a while he then started to search for something when he did he pulled up a pad of grass with a hole under it…

* * *

Well how was it please R&R! 


	2. WHAT?

Darkstar: HALLO TO ALL! Hey how is everyone tonight? Well ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

When Kai found the hole he jumped down, and I mean just a cannonball in, there strangely was no cracking or splat just a soft thud. 

"It's safe!" he called up to her and she quickly did what he did, just cannonballed in, and she landed on a pile of mattresses, it was a big room like Robbie Rotten's lair but it was like Sportacus' style, balls, hockey sticks, jerseys, the works… but when Kai turned on the lights there was a small football field, a ice skating rink, a kitchen, a home but more and on the far right a number 9 filled a wall…

"Wow," Stephanie said, her jaw falling to the floor "how did you know about this?"

"Books, mostly…" he answered "the library of Gothika."

"So no one has used this it looks like."

"Yep, but I think I hear something." He was right a blue figure appeared behind them with a number 10… Sportacus.

"Hey guys I guess you found my training spot!" he exclaimed, when he said that Kai was knocked over.

"So… you work out in here?" Stephanie asked

"Yep, it was my dad's, and you two should get home its 7:00pm already."

"Okay." They said in unison and climbed up the ladder home, when they got to Stephanie's house Mayor Meanswell quickly dragged Kai in too.

"Hey what am I here for?" Kai asked quickly

"Your parents said for you to sleep over."

"WHAT?" Stephanie and Kai blurted out together

"Yep, Kai's parents brought his stuff over," He said pointing at a suitcase "oh he's staying for a few days too, now off to bed!"

"Okay…"the teens said at once, and Kai went to the Mayor's bathroom to change, he came out wearing a black t-shirt and his skull boxers, Stephanie went to hers and instead of her nightgown she came out in short-shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"Ummm I'll sleep on the ground…" Kai said

"No!" Stephanie said quickly

"I want to…" he said and he lay down on the floor crunching his knees to his chest.

"Well at least take a pillow…"

"Okay." he answered as he held up his arm to get one but instead she pulled him up to her bed and on it.

"Hey-" but he was interrupted by her finger and she got up and locked the door she then went back to the bed and had him hold her in his arms, she then whispered, "kiss me…" to his surprise he passionately kissed her deeply and then broke away, their lips were soft and warm, in fact every thing about Kai was soft and warm, they kissed yet this time seductively, they then laid down and continued kissing passionately Stephanie then mouthed "I love you…" Kai mouthed, "I love you too…" and started kissing deeper after that kiss they fell asleep in each others arms…

The next morning Kai awoke at the regular time, 6:50am to cook breakfast but

Mr. Meanswell was up and starting breakfast.

"Mind if I cook?" Kai asked

"I don't mind I actually have to go to town hall to run the city!" Mr. Meanswell said as he darted out of the house, Time for what he did best… Fridge-browsing! He opened the fridge and found some milk and eggs… 'Not much of an eater are we?' he thought, he then searched the cupboard and found some pancake mix and low fat syrup but that's it 'hmmm… got it!' he got out 2 pans and made some pancakes with he milk, mix and some eggs, with the second pan he made some scrambled eggs, Stephanie was awoken by the smell of pancakes, she didn't have them that often.

"Huh?" she said as she risen from her bed, her shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped, her shirt was astray, and her hair was also little messy because of last night, she looked in to the kitchen to find 2 plates with eggs and pancakes.

"You guys didn't have much so I made what I could…"he said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you," she said taking a bite of her eggs. "You've gotten less shyer I've noticed."

"And it's because of you." He said kissing her deeply, she then jumped and stratled him continuing kissing him deeply.

The next night was like the last one, arguing on who gets the bed and who goes on the floor ending up in them both falling asleep in each others arms on the bed, waking up the same.

"I wonder where the other kids are…" Kai pondered.

"I don't know, but I'm worried." Stephanie said as they messed around with a hacky sack.

"Well sorry to just leave but I gatta go get something from my house, I'll back okay?"

"Okay…" she said as she gave him a quick kiss and he ran into his house 'why do I love him so much…' she began to think, 'he's like he was made for me…'

"Kay, I'm back." He said as he surprised her with a silver necklace with 2 diamonds and 4 black stones.

"Oh my-" but he kissed her deeply be for she could finish and broke away to put the necklace on her,

"Its beautiful…" she said softly "I wanna go to Gothika." she whispered to him, he quickly opened his eyes wide.

"We… can't," he said looking at the ground

"Why, you talk about it as if you loved it…"

"I did… I just don't want you to get hurt…" he said shivering

"I wont." she argued

"The reason why is because the only way to settle things in Gothika is either a gun or steel… that's why I don't show my legs that much, on my thigh there was a cut made by some one at my old school… I heal quickly." He explained

"But I didn't see a cut when you slept with me…" she started to cry,

He sighed, "alright… we can go… I just have to craft you a sword or what ever you want"

"Really!" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "but I don't want any thing, I want you to protect me…"she whispered to him.

* * *

Well how was it? Please R&R I need some encouragement! 


	3. Welcome To Gothika

Darkstar: … man I hate when I get stuck on these things…. ummm I'll think put up something by next chapter…. I hope…. Well ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Oh and I forgot _this is flashback… there's gonna be a boatload of these in later chapters_

Kai Sighed, it was a long time ever since he was there…. The dark streets, the dark people, the dark gothic look and everything…. The way people settled things…. And the 1 thing he hated… Lei…

"Alright, but if we're going you need to get different clothes," Kai said "thank god I got my 1,000 creds" he said in a mutter

She looked at him and smiled but he didn't smile back, he was too focused on Lei and what he did…

_Lei just sat there and grinned..._

_He was chubby and short, he wore a black tuxedo and a dark blue tie, his pants we're tight and stretched, and his hair was messy and dirty, and his shoes were either brown or black, or both cause they were so dirty._

"_So looks like the shoe is on the other foot, eh?" Lei said with an evil grin upon his face and his henchmen around him. Kai looked afraid, his clothes were torn and he was lying on the ground bleeding all over the place, blood on his face, blood on his arms, legs, body, clothes…he was a hair close to death…_

_Kai sat there and started to cry with his eyes wide in anger, "I'm gonna get you…" Kai said angrily, Lei laughed and turned, as he turned he said, "Heh… cry baby…"_

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she looked at him concerned.

"Oh, umm its nothing…"he said looking at the ground,

"Are you sure?" she said

"Yes… umm I got to go… meet here in 2 days" he said and left without saying goodbye,

"Okay…"she muttered

For the past 2 days she didn't see Kai that much, mostly stops at her house to ask if she was doing well but on the second day she felt sick…cause she hadn't eaten since the last time she saw him, so Kai went to her room, she was sleeping,

"No matter what…I'll protect you…" Kai whispered and he kissed her softly on her head.

He then started to stroke her hair then waited a few hours before falling asleep when she awoke she was better she looked at the floor to see him laying there.

She smiled as she lifted him up to the bed and held each other.

He awoke with a startle, he was on the bed holding her, his head was on hers, he was like her shell………… her protector….

He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again; this time when he awoke she was getting dressed.

"Hurry up!" Stephanie said pulling his arm

"Wa-" he tried to answer put he was pulled so hard he fell on the floor, she found some clothes like his, her dress was black, she had fishnet stockings on, eye shadow, black go-go boots, black streaks in her hair, her nails painted black, a black spider ring on, and black fishnet arm warmers.

"You like?" she asked, his jaw dropped and he just nodded, so picking himself up he was wearing the same thing when he came but this time there was a black lanyard with some keys on it and a chain from a belt loop his back pocket.

"So shall we go?" he asked her, and she just simply closed his eyes and nodded, so they went outside without waking Mr. Meanswell and hopped in to Kai's black van,

"Shh!" "Okay, okay!" some voices came from the back so Kai removed the black curtain and saw Pixel, Trixie, Ziggy and Stingy hiding back there.

"Friends of yours?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at Stephanie,

"Yeah…" she answered,

"The more the merrier I guess…" he muttered putting the van in drive.

The drive wasn't boring though… there was a fridge, and some game stations in the back, a fuzzy red carpeting on the floor, red upholstery, and a black couch, so it was a short drive, Ziggy and Pixel were playing Halo 2, Stingy and Trixie were arguing about whose grape soda it was and Stephanie was laying on Kai's lap, Kai looked at her and smiled a bit and whispered "I love you…" slowly stroking her cheek.

"YES!" Pixel yelled waking her up

"Huh?" Kai said as Stingy drank the grape soda and Stephanie rubbed her eyes

"Oh I just won…" Pixel said holding up the controller.

"Oh, ok…" he answered as Stephanie lied her head back down saying, "I heard what you said earlier… and I love you too." She said smiling

Finally they got there, it was dark like it was night, the buildings were high and towering, every light was on and it looked like the sun had just set…

"Its beautiful…" Stephanie said with amazement, Kai just looked up and sighed,

"So shall we go?" he asked and started to walk down the streets then walked in to a nearby building

"Come on guys, let's go!" Stephanie said as she ran inside the building and the other teens followed her, when the got in it was bright like a warehouse and clothes on racks, shelves, on tables and shoes on tables and shelves, so to put it in short a large "Hot Topic".

"Kai!" an albino boy shouted out he wore a black long sleeve and pants like Kai's, a red haired girl looked from her magazine with her legs up on the desk wearing a black tanktop with a see-through shirt over it, and pants like Kai's but red stitch, when she saw him she threw down her magazine running towards him her long hair waving in the breeze and hugged him

"KAI!" he yelled as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let…. me…. go…cant…breath!" he escaped and she let him go

"So you meeting us at the place?" the girl asked

"Yeah." Kai said as he looked at her and walked out of the store, once he was out you could hear chatter from inside

"What was that!" Stephanie said angrily

"Hm?" he answered

"The hug and kiss?" she said as she put her hands on her hips

"Well they missed me… what else would she do?" he said looking at her

"Well I don't know…" she said looking troubled

"Oh umm wait in the shop… ill be back later!" he said as he ran off

"Okay…"she said as he ran off as she and the others walked in the shop

It was like when Kai walked in just no hugging or shouting, as she went up at the desk the girl looked up at her

"Umm Kai told me to stay here…" she said as she blushed

"Alright… go in the back and introduce yourself." she said as she got up and went to the back and Stephanie followed, in the back there were Boxes, a round grey table a fan and a black radio playing Linkin Park – Numb, and in the back if you looked hard enough you could see a grey surfboard looking thing around the table there was the Albino boy, and a girl with dark blonde hair to her shoulders, brown eyes, tan skin, she had on a black tank top, a black jean skirt, and boots that looked like combat boots

"Alright…" the girl with the red hair say "everyone introduce your selves, come on!" she said and they stood up

"I'm Alex..." the dark blonde girl said

The Albino boy was sleeping when he stood "WAKE UP!" the red haired girl yelled and he didn't wake up, so she slapped him and he finally woke up

"Oh," the boy said as he yawned, "I'm Bill-" but he fell asleep, Alex then nudged him, "Billy…" he said before falling asleep and falling in a chair, his red eyes closed

"And I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess as well," Jess said, Stephanie just blushed, "so um guys, and or girls… are we going now?" she said as Alex, and Billy stood up and went for the front and Billy grabbed the grey surf board and a backpack that made a metal clanking noise when he picked it up and followed Jess out of the store as she locked it up and walked down the street with no conversation to a garage, Billy sat in a chair with butcher paper around him, masks and a glosser

"So, what's your favorite color?" Billy asked as he looked at Stephanie

"Oh umm, Pink…" she said blushing again and Billy took out a can of spray paint colored all pink and laid on 2 lines of thins strips of butcher paper and sprayed on the pink leaving 2 lines on both sides then took some white paint and painted the lines white like racing stripes.

"Wow your good." Stephanie said her eyes wide with amazement.

"Er…thanks..." Billy said looking at her, his pale face blushing

"Well we must be off!" Jess yelled as the paint dried very quickly and looked all shiny and they followed her out to a trolley with a man in a black tuxedo

"Aye! What the Blimy you lot doin' here?" he said "you guys ani't been here since Stonehenge!" he said his wrinkly face all bunched up

"Well…" Jess began "Kai CAME BACK!" Billy finished for her

"Well fry my knuckles and call me hell…" he said fixing his hat "when did that happen?"

"Today!" Billy blurted out

"Heh, I always thought he would come back… he missed it here ever since he moved, I've gotten Ravens from him..." he said unfolding a black piece of paper with Gold writing,

Dear 

What's been happening with Jess and them? I heard that they are miserable without me… especially Alex… that she's been crying ever since I left, I love her and all but I just can't stand her crying … so I'm coming back… I don't know when but ill be back someday…

Kai 

Alex just stepped back then ran with tears in her eyes and Stephanie ran after her, then met in an ally way, Alex was crying her eyes out by a dumpster

"What's wrong?" she asked her

"Nothing…." She answered as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve

"I know something's wrong…" she said sitting next to her

"Kai…" she said her eyes soon filling up with tears

* * *

Soooooo? How it going so far? I know that it took long but I had other stuff to do…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Evil Comes and Goes

Darkstar: FINALLY I HAVE THOUGHT OF A LINE HERE!…. I AM THE DANCING KOALA!… Sorry...Had to get that out…. ON! –(Sighs as he thinks about hiring another co-host…)-

* * *

"Wha-?" she said as tears still went down Alex's face "but… what did he do?" she asked 

"I-I just missed him a lot… he doesn't know it though…." She answered and Stephanie got up,

"Then lets go…." She said brushing herself off then holding out her hand

"Huh?" she said as she took her hand, Alex's skin was like Kai's… but tanner, Stephanie then ran off towards the trolley and Alex followed

"All better?" Jess asked as she rubbed Alex's back

"Yeah…" she said as she smiled and they climbed on the trolley once again, not talking but Pixel and Jess flirting until the trolley came to an immediate stop, Jess, Alex and, Billy held on to the railing, but sadly the rest of them were hit on the head by the seats or railing

"Thanks!" Jess called to the driver

"Use me first name! Its Willie!" The driver said… they were pulled up at a glass window with a black slide down and a series of surfboards of all colors; Jess took a purple one, billy the green one, and Alex the Yellow one, Pixel the blue one, Trixie the red one, Ziggy the blue00 one, and well… Stingy Arguing on the yellow one…

"Mine!" Stingy yelled as he pulled

"Stop!" Alex said as she pulled back

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ITS MINE!" Stingy yelled, then the board broke in half as Kai got off the trolley, and Alex came running to him tears in her eyes

"Kai…" she cried "he broke my board!" she then pointed to Stingy who just said, "You started it!"

"Oh god…" he said almost having the large object fall from his hands, it was a scythe… but it was not a regular scythe, it was 7 feet tall with skulls as the handle and as the blade a large bone stuck out like a spike, no one stared but Stephanie

"Wha-wha-whats that…" she stumbled out

"Oh? This thing?" he said showing the bone scythe "it's the thing I left for…" he said going to a black board with white racing stripes and laying the scythe down in its chamber

"Oh. Ok…" she said as Jess went to the hole, put her board down and slid down yelling

"SEE YA DOWN UNDER!" as the voice echoed, and each one did it, but Stephanie instead she went and hugged Kai tightly

"Er…. What's wrong?" he said hugging her as well

"I'm afraid," she said, "can you come down with me?"

"Of course!" he said taking her board and locking it down, he then put her up and held her sliding down it was long and curvy… Stephanie closed her eyes to avoid getting sick, before she knew it, she was in a castle… a big rug beneath her, gold, black, red, and purple, stone walls and corridors, in the living room there were all kinds of furniture, the one she like 0was a black and gold love seat with a heart that was back.

He took her to his room… it was large with a 4 post bed with black velvet curtains, red velvet pillow cases, black velvet blanket, and black velvet sheets, on the far top left hand closet, as she looked up she saw a big metal chandler with candles lit on it, by the bed there was a door, the closet, then in the right hand middle there was a fire place with a fire lit, Kai then went and put her on the bed and smiled,

"Well, we don't have a bed for you yet so, you can sleep with me…" he said going to the closet and getting out some black pants and a black muscle shirt going to a screen in the far top right hand corner and changing

"Kai, I have a question," she said as she lie on the comfy bed

"Yeah?" he said as he went out and pulled down his shirt and she never noticed this before… he had a 6-pack

She just stared at him, "oh umm, why is Alex's skin tan?" she said blushing

"Oh, she's not from here, she's from another place." He said as he sat on the bed

"Where?" she said as she looked at him and sat up, put her head on his shoulder

He put his head on hers, "no one knows but her… all we know is that she was abused as a child…"

Stephanie's eyes widened with fear and she began to tremble, "I-I-I-…" she began but her eyes started to swell with tears and she took her head off of his head and cried, Kai just watched as she cried and began to rub her back then hugged her, closing his eyes a knock was heard at the door,

"Come in!" Kai yelled

"Hey Kai we have Stephanie's room set up." Jess said as she walked in,

"Okay," Kai began As Jess closed the stone door "so ready to go?" he asked stretching out

"Go where?" she asked getting up as well

"Your room." he said

"Oh okay." And she took his hand and smiled, they walked out of the room and down the corridor to another stone door, as they walked in Jess, Billy and, Alex were in there with black party hats and Billy, of course sleeping on the bed

"Surprise!" Alex and Jess yelled and Stephanie close to falling back was caught by Kai who just smiled, her room was exactly like Kai's just instead of black velvet, pink velvet, as she looked around she saw a table with finger food, drinks, coolers below the table and everyone had a party hat on but Kai and Stephanie, so as they partied Kai, Billy and Alex were by the snack table talking, Pixel and Jess flirting, Stephanie talking to Trixie, and Ziggy talking to Stingy

She was sleepless, she dreamt of them still in Lazytown… _swinging on the swing, her smiling as he pusher her, their clothes swaying in the nice spring breeze, Stephanie's hair swaying with the breeze…all of a sudden it was dark… cold… she felt lonely, she looked back, Kai was laying in the blackened grass, blood spilling out of his arms, legs, his chest, his eyes were wide with fear, she tried to bring him back, the blood on her hands… she was crying a tear strolled down her cheek and fell on his wound…he was dead…_

She woke up, sweating, she felt uneasy, sick, she got up and went to Kai's room and looked in to find him sleeping, he was her warrior, she was his queen…

The next morning she awoke felling sick, she went to the kitchen and found Jess cooking waffles

"Hey!" she called, she tried to answer be she just didn't fell like it… Kai looked at her funny all through breakfast, they got dressed and went outside and guess who stopped them………… Lei…

"Looks like the dork's back in town!" he exclaimed, a group of people, his Henchmen, gathered around, each holding a weapon

'Ah crap…' Kai thought, grabbing his scythe

"Hehe…" Lei laughed taking a sword from one of his henchmen and charged at him, a dark, evil grin curling up upon his face,

"AHHH!" Kai yelled as he ran, scythe swaying behind him, as they met, Lei's sword cut Kai's arm, as Kai jumped back, he slashed piercing his arm, Lei went charging once again, Kai blacked this blow with his scythe, chips of bone scattering everywhere, Lei then took a hidden dagger and stabbed him in the arm, stomach, and several other places… Stephanie began to cry, her dream… and he began to bleed…Lei began to charge at the bloody Kai again, his sword dripping with the blood,

"NO!" Stephanie called out tears rolling down her cheeks; Jess heard it as she turned and threw a hidden dagger and it went right in to his arm, dropping the sword…

Kai awoke in the infirmary part of the castle, Bandages on almost every part of his body, Stephanie lying by his side.

"Stephanie…" he whispered

"Hm?" she said as she awoke

"Oh, umm nothing…" he said looking at her, she was more beautiful then he ever saw her, her hair shining just right by the sun's rays, her face just so…so…so… well made, it was like she was an angel…

"Okay…"she said laying her head back down and he began to hum a tune he learned as a child (the Song of Time in ZELDA),

He awoke again; he had healed and got up to go to shop, he went in the kitchen, made himself a snack and got dressed, surprisingly everyone was waiting for him and they walked to the store and Lei, once again stopped them, sword and dagger in hand.

"Heh… you walked right in to my trap…" he said, a evil little grin that just made you want to puke curve on his lips on his small, fat little face, Kai immediately got his scythe but Lei didn't charge for him… he threw a dagger towards………………Stephanie. Kai looked in shock but he couldn't help, Stephanie was helpless she was frozen with fear, Billy however ran in front of her, and the dagger thrusted itself in to his throat, blood ran down his chest, and he died instantly

"Ah-ah-ah… you murderer!" Kai yelled, nothing but hatred and darkness burned in his eyes, he lunged at him and slashed everywhere, blood spattering o the floor, Kai's face, his body, and his scythe. Tears ran down his cheeks, like the blood on Billy "you cold hearted murderer!" he yelled as the hatred burned inside him

"stop!" a familiar voice called behind him, he stopped, and looked down at Lei, but Kai just walked away…leaving little life in the evil creature

* * *

soooo? How's this chapter? Man it was hard not to curse in the last part… THANK MY CONSOUSNESS! REVIEW! 


	5. It Still Burns

Darkstar: is hyper, slaps himself HEHEHEHEEHEH! ON!

* * *

Kai sat upon his bed and sighed, the flames of hatred still burning within him. He got up and went to the bookcase and pulled a book that read "The Darkness Still Burns by L.A. Lewis" that revealed a hidden stairwell and he climbed it to his private quarters and went to the balcony to see a beautiful view of the moon.

"The darkness really does still burn…"he whispered as a black cat jumped out of his cage and ran on the balcony's stone railing

"Meow…" the cat, said in its devious tone and he walked out and the cat went in its cage and began grooming its self but stopped as its cold, green eyes followed him out and pulled the same book walking out, he lay on the bed, Stephanie walked in and sat on the bed,

"What's wrong?" she asked holding his hand

"Ah, nothing…" he said as they both got up and went to the kitchen to find Pixel and Jess making out on the counter, as they hid Stephanie began to giggle and Kai just sat quietly and watched

"BOO!" Stephanie called and they fell off the counter and Kai couldn't hold back his laughing as he looked at them.

"I suggest you two get a room…" he said with a sly grin on his face and they ran to Jess's room, "So what do you want?" he asked pounding on the stone wall with a slit about 1 yard long and half a yard wide

"Oh how about some tea?" she said

"Alright…" he said and Willie popped out "2 teas."

"Alright mate!" he said and he poured 2 cups of tea and put them through the slit, as they sipped silently he took a big swig and looked down harshly breathing out Stephanie did the same but spat it out in the sink

"Wow!" he said shaking his head "that was sharp."

"How can you do that? It was nasty to me…"

"I'm just used to it," he said as he muttered something

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away…"

"Well, when Billy ya know… died," but when she said that Kai's stomach turned as he replayed the cruel harsh memory over and over again, the fear in Billy's eyes when he died… the terror, the blood pooling out on the street… yet it seemed so normal to him… like he felt a gap… "I saw… I saw," she began to shudder "sadness… not anger but sadness…" he looked down and felt his stomach twist again.

"…" He tried to speak but he threw his cup down and ran to his room.

"I'm afraid…" Stephanie said biting her bottom lip "he's been up in his room for 3 days now…"

"Well before you came here Billy was Kai's best friend, I mean, they did everything together and to just see it all taken away, it just hurts him…" Jess said as she looked down and Stephanie went to check on him.

She knocked on the steel door, but nobody answered, she knocked again, as she opened the door she noticed that his bookcase was open, as she entered the cat hissed at her but Kai was no where to be found. As she ran out and almost stumbled in the living room she yelled "Kai's gone!" and everyone climbed out

"Do you know where Kai went?" Jess asked Willie

"Not a soul, I didn't see him ever since he got tea from me… why do ya want to know anyway?" but they immediately got in

"Go to town!" and Willie floored it, it only took them about 2 minutes as the saw Kai's boot print, it was covered in blood… they looked and looked and finally about an hour or so, they found him, he was covered in blood he was shivering and held himself tightly,

"I did s-s-s-someth-th-th-thing I sh-sh-shouldn't have done…" and every one looked at his scythe, it had small strands of blonde hair, a patch of blue fabric and blood on it, too much blood for just a poke but… murder.

* * *

Soooooo? How did ya like it? Spooky eh? 


	6. Never Say Never

Darkstar: I'm not hyper but serious right now… just a warning… this is the most controversial chapter yet…

* * *

"What did you do?" Jess asked panicked but Kai just shivered as the blood dripped down his arms, legs and face.

"Kai, please! Tell us…" Stephanie said, a tear rolling down her cheek, but not even her innocent eyes could warm him inside…

"I-I-I-I'm nothing… nothing but a-a-a- mu-mu-mu-murderer…" he said still shaking and everyone gasp…

"Don't tell me… you killed Lei?" Jess asked

"…" But all was silent as all the horrible moments flooded Kai's memory, he lie down as though he was lonely and his heart had nothing but darkness and hatred.

"I'll be back…" Alex said as she ran towards the trolley and Willie came running back with her.

"Oi! What happen to him?" Willie said

"Nothing, can you pick him up and put him in the trolley?"

"Ya, but I'll need some help opening the doors, their auto-shut." He answered putting Kai over his shoulder and Jess took the key from him as they walked back.

"I have a question, won't Kai go to jail since he murdered Lei?" Stephanie asked

"No, he didn't murder him, Lei murdered Billy, murder here is killing the innocent without a reason, Kai killed Lei WITH a reason, Lei killed Billy so Kai avenged Billy, yeah our government is so damn screwy…" Jess explained

"So if I would have killed Lei, they wouldn't charge me?" she asked again

"They would, because your not a legal citizen of Gothika, your just a visitor."

"Oh… I see now… wow, you really do have a screwy government…"

As they arrived Willie put Kai on his bed and they left him alone for a while.

As Stephanie let out a big sigh Willie asked "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please… it'll help calm my nerves…" and Willie went in the kitchen and began to make some tea.

"ARGH!" Jess yelled as she stood up and Willie brought out some tea, as he set it on the table he sat down next to Stephanie.

"It'll be alright, he's got more stamina then a snoggin' contest." Willie said rubbing her shoulder,

"You sure?"

"Ya, I mean if he's gotten thru loosin' Billy…" Willie said pouring Stephanie a cup of tea "then he can get thru this…" he continued but then he muttered, "I hope…"

Stephanie began to feel uneasy; all these thoughts just flooding through her mind, she almost broke down… but as she got sane, Kai came out and he looked at nobody, all was silent until Kai looked up, but he had his eyes closed, and Jess noticed something in his right hand stained crimson…

"NOO!" she yelled trying to grab the object but Kai was too quick… he moved it and she fell on the cold stone floor, Alex then ran up to him,

"Kai! This isn't you! Billy, would have never wanted this…" she said as she broke down in tears, she was right, Kai immediately came to his scenes and all the times Billy and him had together once again flooded his mind, he felt as though he just wanted to die right then and there, like a horrible sickness that only targeted him was just itching to have him draw one final breath but, Kai being a strong fighter, and he had a strong mind , he broke the odd sickness, as the crimson object was thrown to the floor everybody crowded around him.

"move!" Willie yelled "we can't go'n crowd 'round him like tha!"

"true…" Jess said as she stepped back.

Kai finally got better and went to being his normal self.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAPPY-ENDING TO CHAPTER! 


	7. Lost and Found

Darkstar: MWAHAHAHAHA! IM HYPER AGAIN! WOO HOO! In an overcomm-like voice can I have your attention… I will be adding another character so, look out for any unfamiliar names… MWAHAHAHAHAZZERHAHAHA! Oh umm, as for the currency Jil is like a penny then there's a Jack (100 Jils equals 1 Jack) and the last amount is a Cred (100 Jacks equals a Cred). Note: it about time i updated... damn...

* * *

Stephanie walked into Kai's room to find him sleeping peacefully, she looked at the bed-side table and saw a picture of Kai and Billy at their graduation ceremony but next to them there was a big tear on the edge of Kai's side so she secretly took it from the table to ask Jess who, or what happened.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Jess said as she looked at the big gash next to Kai's side of the picture, and she took out a torn piece of paper, put it in the frame and handed it to Stephanie.

"Its Malakai." She said handing it to her; from what she could see he looked exactly like Kai, but Malakai's hair was silver and his eyes were a fiery red, "Malakai was Kai's brother, his twin kinda, I saved all of Malakai's stuff such as pictures, toys, the works, its all here in my special closet."

"Then, where is Malakai?"

"We don't know… we think he's been wandering the streets."

"But, why?"

"Because, he was a tournament tycoon and they found out his best employee was molesting young girls so he went lower than dirt, I mean, they wont event let him shop at a corner store anymore, they wont even let him pick a Jil up off the street…" she said as she lowered her head.

"Oh…" she said 'molesting young girls… wow…I wonder if me and Kai-' but was interrupted by Alex rushing in.

"Come quick! I think I found Malakai!" Alex screamed as Kai woke up and rushed out with nothing but PJs and shoes on, as they climbed the ladder that took them out of the castle Willie already had the trolley ready.

"Come on you lot!" he said with a slight grin and it started up.

Kai sighed, "after 4 years… we might have found him…"

"I know…" Stephanie said looking at Kai.

"About?"

"Malakai."

"Oh…"

"Do you think we will ever-" but was cut short as the trolley stopped at an abrupt halt.

"It's him…" Willie stuttered, they found him… Malakai… he was older than in the picture, after all they do graduate at the age of 15, his hair was longer and dirty his clothes torn and tattered, but his eyes… still bright and fiery like they were gleaming every second, Kai then stepped out of the trolley, his scythe at hand.

"Malakai!" he yelled and Malakai charged at him, his brown cloth cape rippling as he pretty much flew through the air, he drew his scythe, exactly like Kai's in everyway, but Malakai's was red, blood red, Kai grinned as his brother flew like a humming bird, fast and swift, but like Malakai's movement, Kai's attacks were also fast and swift, as they battled one blow after another, but no blood was spilt. After an hour-long battle they were tired and as they panted, he spoke…

"So, are ya tired yet?" Malakai said, his voice exactly like Kai's.

"Not even close…" Kai muttered as he charged and cut Malakai with one, swift motion.

"ARHG!" he yelled as blood ran down his arm,

"Got ya…" he said grinning

As Willie looked on he whistled, "We need some bloody popcorn! This is better then those bloody kung fu movies… they don't even got scythes in them…" as he followed Kai's and Malakai's every move.

"ARGH!" Kai yelled out and Malakai landed, his red scythe on his shoulder and his torn robe swaying in the breeze, the blood still oozing out of the wound.

As he went over him and held out his hand and said "this world may be cursed…"

"…But we're still brothers." Kai finished and took a hold of his hand, that was heavily tattooed, as the scribbles ran up his arm, on his face, he threw his robe and it showed more ink as it ran down his pants (not going into the details) they were arcane tattoos, Stephanie had been told about arcanes, and the magic they could create.

"hehe… looks like you've been practicing." Kai said with a sly grin.

* * *

HIII! So? PLEASE! I NEED THE REVIEWS! 


End file.
